Forbidden
by AzarathianSorceror
Summary: An alternate timeline where Trigon's takeover was delayed to Raven's 18th Birthday. The events start after the attack was diverted and Raven still feels a loneliness. Little does she know Slade does too...
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN**

Raven was alone. She had tried to clear the events of the last few days out of her head with some aimless flying. As the cool, crisp, midnight air flew through her short, deep purple hair; she found herself thinking about her so called "father" Trigon, and Slade, his pawn in the game that he had played with the lives of the entire world.

Slade…

What actually happened to him? Did he retrieve the life that he so longed for? And the most important question of all, would he return?

He had played with her emotions so much, thinking of him now almost hurt. She landed on a soft patch of ground on the outskirts of the city. Her usual feelings of peace in her seclusion were nowhere to be found, however. She was plagued with a sadness… a loneliness… a longing… but for what?

Her communicator shattered the stillness and disrupted her train of thought. She sighed, and answered the blaring call.

"Raven? Where the hell are you? We need you here, like… NOW!"

Beast Boy's usually chirpy voice just wasn't there.

"What's the situation Beast Boy?"

"It's Slade. He's back."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven flew towards the coordinates that she had been sent, but she didn't really need them. You could see the fight miles away. What surprised her most was Slade himself.

He wasn't even fighting the attacks which the group was so busily producing. Dodging a Star-Bolt here, a Sonic Blast there, while avoiding a rampaging T-Rex, and evading combat with an annoyed teenage boy.

Upon noticing Raven's arrival, however, he instantly captured the fighting group in a web of pure energy, and entangling her, alone, in a whip of sorts, using the same energy that held her friends so tightly.

Slade walked with slow, deliberate footsteps towards the captured girl, struggling to escape. He bent down in front of her, slipped his hand under her chin, and lifted it up to meet his face.

"My my. I've learned a lot about you since the… incident… with Trigon. And if there is one thing I've noticed, it's that the more I learn, the more I want to know."

Raven hated to admit it, but she was captivated by his presence. She couldn't even hear her team-mates angry, shocked responses.

"Well, I believe I have captured your attention somewhat. Here. Take this. I believe it belongs to you. We'll be seeing each other again soon. I guarantee it. And when we do, I expect to find out a bit more about your deep, complicated personality."

Slade then faded into the shadows, the Titans were released, and they immediately rushed to Raven's side, but she was still in shock. There, on the ground in front of her, was the only possession she had truly cared about. An onyx-like ornament which had the look of the universe in the stone, and a constellation in the centre making up the shape of a raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Titans Tower, Raven was sitting on her bed, obsessing over the jewelry. How had Slade gotten it? How did he know it was hers? Why did he give it to her? It was destroyed, along with the rest of Azarath. Here, in front of her, was a part of the triangle that kept her powers stable and under control. Deciding to forget about it, she attempted to meditate in her normal fashion. Just as she was getting somewhere with her reflection, she sensed another presence approach the room. She was unsure of who, but it wasn't her friends, she knew that much. She assumed a fighting stance, and warily watched every possible angle. However, a familiar mask still managed to enter, and caught Raven of guard. Slade, once again walked towards the girl, who, in defence, prepared the dark energy of her powers for attack.

"Peace, Raven. I only wish to speak with you"

Slade's calm, collected voice, once again, got to her, and she, once again, didn't know why.

"Since you want to talk, let's talk. We'll start with a question. How did you get a non-existent piece of my past in your possession?"

"My dear, working with your father had its disadvantages, and, apparently, its advantages. There was a powerful spell in effect over it, preventing any immortal from breaking it, or even touching it. He gave it to me to destroy. I just couldn't though, for some reason, demolish it. It's very…you."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know everything about you."

………

"Yet I hunger for more. It's hard to make darkness attractive. I envy that about you."

Slade turned away, embarrassed, from a stunned Raven. A few long, silent minutes pass, until he talks again, with more emotion than he's ever spoken with.

"I know things about you that only we could really understand, the pain of being deserted, constantly being told your destiny, never allowed to make a life of your own."

"Is this going anywhere!"

"You're normally more controlled than that. Is something the matter?"

The sarcasm dripped off the statement like rain off a gutter. And it just made Raven more temperamental. In her frustration and annoyance she shattered her window, unable to keep her powers contained. Hearing the noise the Titans rushed to her room, and attempted to open the door.

"You know I like you like this much more."

Slade walked over to Raven, removed his mask, ever so slightly, and kissed her forehead.

The door broke down and the Titans rushed into the room, armed and ready, but all they saw was Raven, kneeling on the floor, with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Slade hid in the shadows, yelling at himself for his lack of control and reasoning. He shouldn't have done that. He really shouldn't have done that. She was tormented enough, without having a perverted villain to add to the list. Why was he feeling this way? It wasn't right, and he had to put a stop to it.

"Even I have my limits."

Reaching a warehouse, he slipped inside and vented all his frustration on the objects around him, long since discarded. He knew exactly what the pendant was, he knew what it could do for her if united with the Chains of Rameus, and he knew what the entire whole could do if a resemblance of pure love was placed inside the pendant. He knew it could change her life forever, and she could let her true self shine like it should. The chains, he could give. The love, however, he couldn't supply. He ran through a list of candidates for the girl's affections.

1. Robin – Too caught up in hero-work to be right for someone like her.

2. Beast Boy – Far too idiotic to be compatible.

3. Cyborg – Loves technology too much. It would be a cold relationship.

4. Heral-

Slade was cut off mid-sentence by a voice.

"You're getting easier to track these days, Slade. A bit sloppy, wouldn't you agree. Oh, also, I can pick my own boyfriends."

He was shocked to see Raven, looking very cocky and confident, hovering above him.

"Slade. I don't know what to expect from you. I do know one thing though. You have stirred up a long since dormant emotion in me, an emotion I promised myself I wouldn't feel again."

"Raven, please. I'll give you the Chains, but then keep away from me; I don't want to ruin your life."

"Ruin my life!"

Raven's emotion-based powers started wreaking havoc on the warehouse they were standing in.

"You've got to be joking! Have you even been paying attention to my life? My father is evil incarnate. My mother is dead. My PLANET is dead. I have no control over potentially dangerous powers, and you think a relationship with you is going to ruin my life?"

She landed right in front of him. Speaking in a softer tone that before, she continued.

"You really care about my welfare, and I… I really care about you. I haven't even seen you. Not the real you. This mask hides the man I love. The man who's seen the deepest part of my soul and still looks at me with burning passion. Take it off. Please Slade; take the mask off for me. I want to see your face."


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't resist the emotion in her voice, the way her eyes were staring at him so intensely. He reached up, and removed the black and bronze metal from his face, and revealed a grey-haired man, with a strong jaw-line, beard, an eye-patch over his right eye, and a piercing, cool blue left eye. Raven gasped at the sight of the rugged, yet handsome man. He smiled at the reaction, and then, with a hint of teasing, stated;

"Now that you've seen me, I can't really let you go now, can I"

"I'm not that opposed to the idea of staying here with you."

"I'm very protective over what I own. Are you sure you want this?"

"More than anything."

"Then prove it to me."

Raven reaches up, and pulls the man's face towards hers, and pushes her lips gently against his. Slade was taken aback, but not displeased. The soft skin of her lips made him feel so content, like all the bad things he'd done in life, didn't matter anymore. There was someone out there who genuinely cared, who understood. He let himself go. He raises his arm and places it on the back of her head, pushing into the kiss, and uses the other arm to pull her waist closer to his body. Her tongue gains access to the inside of his mouth, and explores it slowly and precisely, not wasting a movement, not a muscle contraction, and he willingly does the same. Raven pulls away and Slade lovingly touches her cheek. She drives into the embrace and as he strokes her face, she arches her neck, and he traces around her chin, and then moves his touch to her neck, but not content to just touch, he bent his head and pressed his slightly wet lips against the supple skin of her neck, causing a slight moan from Raven. Pleased by this reaction, he continues to gently kiss her neck. Raven's arms go around his waist and, using her mental abilities, remove the armor from his suit, and sticks her hand tenderly under his shirt, making the sensitive skin on his back ripple with pleasure. He releases her, and stares at her in pure bliss. After a couple of minutes Slade speaks.

"I don't want to waste you. You deserve to be savored and enjoyed. We'll resume later. Right now, we worry about this."

He walks up to her and places in her hand the Chains of Rameus. Raven smiles, and attaches the chain to the locket. She then opened the locket and leans over, kisses Slade once more, and blows it towards the locket. It glows a faint purple, and he places it around her neck. Knowing she is completely in control of her powers, Slade laughs and says;

"I guess my work here is done."

"Not on your life. It's only just begun."

THE END


End file.
